onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/The March of...Progress? 845
Well, things seem to be getting interesting. Sanji sees no other alternative than to get married, Mama sent an army after Luffy, and we see some more of the Charlotte kids. I will say this. I want to see Nami fight Prometheus and Zeus. I've never seen a weather fight, and I want to see one. Let me get one thing out of the way first. That first panel: The hills are aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive, with the sound of- you get the idea. I can't believe no one's made that joke yet. Nami talks about the storm Mama sends and just like that it rolls in. I love perfect timing. Baum the explainer tells her they're totally screwed (like they haven't heard that one before). I gotta say, Zeus looks really unenthused about this whole thing. And as I type this I realize that's because he's a storm cloud. An instant mega-posse is formed and we realize just how poor of a choice Luffy's refusal to move is. We also see one of the coolest stranger-filled wide shots ever. That lady in the long dress, with the hat the size of Texas, and the sword of over compensation, I'm guessing she's Amant. Keep an eye on her, I get the feeling she's going to be interesting. Look at the rest of the cavalcade and damn Luffy's gonna regret not wanting to eat. Let's see how well he does fighting on fumes. Sanji realizes just how dumb Luffy is while the army gives him the benefit of the doubt. They're too kind. Ah, looks like a storm's coming. We see a pun that we haven't seen used since Thriller Bark, the mizuame, or candy rain. Luffy's doing the smart thing and watching his sugar intake. I guess that fight with Sanji knocked some sense into him. We then get a look inside the fabled Wholecake Chateau. I have a forward question. How good are Big Mom's ovaries? That Anana girl can't be that old. Maybe those are her grandkids. Such a cute little psychopath. She wants to mutilate her doll. Mama approves, but her siblings are the rational ones. I guess Mama is the spoiling type. You know it's a weird family when one of the kids reprimands a parent for encouraging psychopathic behavior. Cut to the tea party. Judge makes a joke saying that he wants to ensure the lasting happiness of their children most of all. Such a kidder. The everything being homies is starting to get creepy. Smiling wine glass, talking tea, talking food, Oda clearly saw Sausage Party before writing this arc. I hate it when my food won't shut up, don't you? Purin, the master of subtlety, slips Sanji a note over the table. I'm sure no one else saw that. The note stated the obvious, "We need to talk", which in any other relationship would be considered a sign of trouble. Luffy has a Lord of the Rings moment where he sees the army approaching from the hill. Purin blames herself for everything that's happened. Sanji tells her not to. Purin is worried about Sanji getting dangerous wristlets placed on him. Too little too late. Then Sanji says something surprising. He has no allies he can count on. I'm sure your crewmates appreciate the sentiment. Sanji gets reflective. That's usually a bad sign. He tells Purin what he has at stake in the ordeal. I'd be bummed too if my one way to save my friends was also going to kill them. Purin becomes apologetic for something she had no part of. Possible emotional abuse? Then Sanji says that 13/19 years of happiness is pretty good by any standard. He's really cutting ties now, using language that would be considered suicidal in any other situation. Purin then recites some of the most awkward wedding vows ever. "This marriage won't be hell." That's promising. Then she doubles back, adorably, I might add. While she monolgues, Oda treats us to some nice symbolism of what's to come by showing Luffy pummeling some guys dressed as chess pieces. I actually like that. If there are no moves left to make, make up your own moves. Sanji seems to have completely accepted his fate here. The word "savior" seems to be important here, as that is what he had called Zeff and his friends, and now he passes that title onto Purin. It ends thoughtfully, at least. Luffy has his work cut out for him. This was a great chapter. Not a whole lot of action, but a lot was said. We get to see Purin air some of her concerns and next we'll see some more of the Charlotte Family fight against a guy who's starving. God I haven't written one of these in a while. Category:Blog posts